1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to the protection of data stored in a computer and in particular data which has been imported from an outside source.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Data can be loaded onto a computer from several sources including electronic transmission such as Internet and Intranet transmission, downloading from CD-ROM, floppy disk or other input/output devices. Once these files have been downloaded, there has been no way for the sender or creator of the file to retain control of the information. This has become extremely important as more confidential documents and materials including propriety content are being transmitted in this manner.
The present invention has been developed in view of the foregoing and to overcome the deficiencies of the prior art.